metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Metroid Rebirth/Chapter 9: Ridley's Wrath
Chapter 9 As Weavel stood his ground, the Bandit Titan charged forth, swinging its arms towards him. Leaping upward, he easily avoiding the Titan’s charge, causing it to smash headfirst into the wall behind him. Landing safely behind it, he began to open fire on its back. Letting out a roar, the Titan tore itself out of the wall and spun about, firing a volley of plasma bolts from its wrist blaster. As this was happening, an arm blade formed out of its other arm, its razor sharp tip glinting in the dim light. Rolling out of the way, Weavel pulls out an plasma grenade and tossed it at the feet of the Titan. The explosion engulfed it in a wave of deadly flames, causing it to be temporarily blinded by the smoke and heat. Using this to his advantage, Weavel put away both of his guns, and then raised both of his arms before his chest. Arm blades quickly appeared on both of them seconds before he leapt forward. As the Titan cleared its eye sensors, it was caught unaware by the sudden melee attacks of its opponent. Weavel had managed to slash off its shoulder mounted grenade launcher and its flamethrower with a single strike. Growling, the Titan swung its own blade towards him, but Weavel managed to leap out of the way and slash several more times. Roaring, he grabbed forward and managed to catch Weavel in his cybernetic grip. Lifting him upward, he suddenly let out a cry of anguish as his arm was severed off at the shoulder. Weavel dropped to the ground, his blades covered in a yellowish liquid consisting of a mixture of mechanical fluids and blood. The Titan grasped the stub of flesh and metal where its arm was once located. Roaring once again, it charged him in a blind rage. Weavel simple dodged its attacks and swung again, severing its other arm off at the elbow. This caused the Titan to stumble backwards forward in pain, creating an opening in its defenses. The Titan was filled with pain from the combined loss of both of its arms. Suddenly it saw its opponent leap onto him, causing him to fall to the ground. As he looked up, the last thing he saw was Weavel swinging both of his blades in unison. Weavel simple chuckled as foe’s head rolled onto the ground. After a moment of catching his breath, he ran off towards the hangar bay. -------------------------------- Meanwhile, in the med lab, the main doors were sealed in order to prevent the Star Bandits from entering. Pounding could be heard from the other side of the door as some unknown behemoth attempts to break it down. A group of Elite Commandos began set up a turret and several barricades when suddenly the door shattered, revealing a giant android. Within seconds the android, known to the Star Bandits as “Ironhands”, raised a massive plasma minigun and began to tear apart the barricades and pirates with a burst of plasma bolts. Pirates roared out in pain as the shots tore them and the lab to pieces. Eventually only one was left, a lab tech that had retreated to the back of the room for protection. Ironhands lifted him skyward and said in a metallic voice “Open… the stasis chamber.” The tech hesitantly stepped towards the control council, and quickly activated it as he saw the android aim his minigun at him. As the chamber opened, the tech said “It… it’s done…” seconds before he was torn to shreds by a torrent of plasma bolts. Ironhands walked towards the stasis chamber, and as he reached forward to open the pod a roar was heard from within. Ridley burst from the pod and took flight. As he landed, he stared at Ironhands and said “Who are you, scum?” as he noticed the carnage around him. Ironhands replied “I am one of the mightiest leaders of the Star Bandits, Ironhands!” He then noticed Ridley’s confusion and then said “You don’t know of the Star Bandits, do you? You have been gone for far too long. The Space Pirates are done for, and now we have replaced them as the true lords of this galaxy.” Ridley growled as he heard this, thinking about how much he had missed in between his death and cloning. He roared “The Space Pirates do not fear the likes of you and your ilk; we are the invincible children of the Mother Brain! I will enjoy tearing you apart!”, as he stabbed at the android with his tail. Ironhands simple chuckles as he dodged the attack and said “The Mother Brain is dead, foolish reptile.” Ridley freezes as he hears this, and then lunges toward the android while yelling “You lie!!!” Ironhands grabbed onto Ridley as they both took flight, and said “The hunter known as Samus killed her, which caused the planet Zebes itself to self-destruct. You should have seen it; the entire planet first began to implode before exploding with enough power to completely shatter it. It was a glorious sight.” He laughs as he raises his arm blade in an attempt to severe Ridley’s head from his body, a fitting trophy he thought. Ridley slams upward into the ceiling, knocking the android off. As he stabilized, he fired a powerful beam of flames from his jaws at it. Ironhands rolled out of the way of the blast and fired twin rockets at his powerful foe. As the missiles soared upwards, they shattered, revealing six smaller missiles within each of them, each having a drill bit for a head, perfect for piercing Ridley’s hide. Ridley dodged the missiles, but was suddenly hit by a plasma blast, sending him flying backwards into the nearby wall before slumping to the ground. As he wheezed in pain, he realized that his armored hide had yet to completely harden. Suddenly Ironhands grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. ------------------------- Meanwhile, Weavel had just entered the hangar bay. As he strolled forward, several Star Bandits suddenly began to enter the room, weapons raised. Weavel simply stood still as he saw the spectacle, and after a moment, his feet locked onto the floor. The Star Bandits looked at one another in confusion seconds before Weavel shot the nearby bay door control panel, causing the doors to rise, venting the atmosphere into space, along with the Star Bandits themselves. After several seconds the doors shut down as the main computers all over the base came back online. Auto turrets began to activate, eliminating the surviving Space Bandits. A sudden noise caught Weavel’s attention, and after breaking down a door, found himself face to face with a cowering traitor Nul-ter, who had entered the room in order to hack into the main computer system. Nul-ter, seeing Weavel, quickly raised his wrist blaster, but a sudden swing of Weavel’s arm blade sent it, along with most of his arm, flying. Crying out in pain, the Space Pirate traitor attempted to run for it, but a blaster bolt hit him directly in the spine, paralyzing him. As he looked up in horror, the last thing he saw was the muzzle of Weavel’s blaster seconds before it fired. As Weavel exited the room, he heard another sound. Looking towards the ship, he saw Krul’tor. The Star Bandit warlord walked along the top of the ship, holding a laser spear in his hand. He says “So, we meet again Weavel… it has been awhile.” Krul’tor continued to walk along the top of the ship, saying “So Weavel, I believe it is time we finished our battle.” He suddenly threw a dagger at Weavel, who reflected it with his arm blade, seconds before Krul’tor leaped downward towards him, spear in hand. Next Chapter Chapter 10: Old Blood Category:Fanfic Chapter